


He's mine

by Ashikawarin



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: Made me realise, maybe it was only me who didn’t know what we were.





	He's mine

Slowly, I begin to drown out the teachers’ voice. Science has always been a slow subject and definitely not my cup of tea. I rest my face on my fist and started to fiddle with my ear. I raise my other hand, unconsciously scratching my neck. I hear the whispers of the girls beside me, talking about her boyfriend and how close they got during their PE lesson earlier. 

I shifted my fingers and felt for the hole in my ear thinking back on what had happened earlier just now. My hand rubs the area of my neck where his hand touch, trying my best to rid my skin of his touch but somehow it had the opposite effects.

I’m annoyed….no, I am more than annoyed. I’m frustrated, I’m frustrated at the fact that wherever he touches burns. Whatever he says is stuck in my head, constantly on replay. I hated the idea that we are definitely something more, but then we aren’t quite sure what we are yet. Slowly the noise in the classroom starts to get louder as the teacher pack her things and left. I grabbed my wallet and head out of the class, hoping to get a drink before the next session starts.

I hastily open my coin compartment to fish out the needed change, but someone bumps into me from the back and everything falls out. I mumbled about being rude before bending over to grab my coins, but someone’s arm comes into my sight and instead of picking up my coins, the person fishes up the one thing I never wanted anyone to see.

“What’s this? Such a gorgeous ear stud. Finally putting that hole to good use?” the toneless voice said. I felt myself tense, wanting to retreat but someone comes up behind me and the only way was up. I straighten my back and came face to face with the person I have been avoiding. His other friend comes up beside him and I’m sealed in with nowhere to go. Unwanted thoughts rush through my mind of that cloudy evening.

I was boxed in just as I am now, being forced into a seat with someone pressing their weight on my shoulders. I can’t move as someone forcefully turns my head and his fingers brush through my hair and grab hold of my neck. The only light I recall was the glow from the lighter as he heats the needle over it. I struggle in the seat, wanting to say no, wanting to get out of this mess but I can’t. Because no one is going to care that I am here, no one is going to walk in and stop this madness because I am nobody. When the needle made contact, it didn’t hurt too much, it was more of the heat that gave me a jolt. And the realisation that he marked me, and that I had no say in it.

I back myself against the vending machine as he reaches over for me. Just like back then, he reaches for my neck, the exact same spot. Just as I felt his fingers brush my skin, someone yells, and the hand is yanked away. And just like that suddenly I could breathe again. Before I could look over, She li is blocked from my view and all I saw was black. I reached my hand over to grab him, hoping he wouldn’t start a fight. Not for me, not again. He doesn’t spare me a look, nor does he pull away. All he does is say the words that made me realise, maybe it was only me who didn’t know what we were.

“Don’t touch him, he’s mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!!!
> 
> It's been so long, way too long.
> 
> So much have happened (in the manga and in my life) since the last time I wrote!
> 
> Please forgive me for all the mistake I have made in this story. It was written in haste because I finally felt the need to get this out to people. It's been a hard few months. I am literally stuck in my life and my parents refuse to support me in my choice because it would not benefit them.
> 
> And basically, I've not been having it. But yes to this chapter and the excitement that will come, because this is totally the calm before the storm!
> 
> Hit me with your comments and anything you would like to say about this story! I would love to hear from y'all again! Miss you guys very much and hope we meet again in yet another story!
> 
>  
> 
> It's been a really long time since I wrote anything so please forgive me for all the mistake and terrible scene jumps.


End file.
